<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If U Think About Me by sass_bot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994221">If U Think About Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot'>sass_bot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>repressed vampire love triangle au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/M Love Triangle, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Female Detective/Ava du Mortain - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>// Contains TWC Book 3 Demo Spoilers //</p><p>Still sore from Ava's rejection, Nayzak decides to spend her morning with a dear friend. There's nothing to overthink. Morgan knows it doesn't mean anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>repressed vampire love triangle au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2251194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If U Think About Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We're fully in Morgan hell babey.</p><p>Anyway--rewritten bakery scene let's goooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even defeated, Nayzak is hard to look away from. She absorbs the sunlight pouring in from the bakery window, the freckles on her face on full display—gold mixing into her apple blossom curls, igniting them like brilliant stained glass.</p><p>The smile on her face makes the corners of Morgan’s lips twitch just the slightest bit. Nayzak’s side is pressed up against Morgan, her legs crossed under the layers of her pink chiffon skirt, knee casually overlapping with Morgan’s thigh. She holds her mobile phone on the table in front of them, a clip of an impossibly small kitten sticking its tiny paws up out of a blanket playing on a loop.</p><p>“It gets better every time! Look!” Nayzak insists, giggles erupting uncontrollably from her lips. She nudges Morgan with her head. The vampire finds herself melting into the gesture, her arm sliding around Nayzak’s back to pull her in closer.</p><p>Doesn’t mean shit. It’s just cold in this bakery. And Nayzak’s here and she <em>exudes</em> warmth—feels like sitting in front of the hearth and watching the flames dance—like the sigh of sleep still swirling in your chest when you wake up—like the sun filtering through closed curtains.</p><p>“I’m looking, cupcake. You’ve shown me this one before,” Morgan’s voice rumbles quietly in her chest.</p><p>Nayzak leans back and pouts at her—for just an instant, the fingers gripping Nayzak’s waist twitch—and finishes off the last few bites of her muffin. Morgan’s throat grows dry. Her eyes drop on instinct to a crumb that sits on the curve of Nayzak’s lip as she scrolls rapidly through her phone.</p><p>Nayzak hums thoughtfully, unbothered by Morgan’s steel-eyed gaze. The fingers on Morgan’s hand tingle, covered in icicles, as she raises it to Nayzak’s face. The human freezes as Morgan’s fingers brush against her jaw, her eyes traveling upwards, slowing to a stop, as though caught in a trap. Morgan gently wipes her thumb across Nayzak’s lip.</p><p>“You—” She catches a tremor in her throat as she speaks. “You had something—” She lets her thumb slowly trace around the corner of Nayzak’s mouth.</p><p>The scent of vanilla and roses wafting into Morgan’s nostrils from Nayzak’s loose curls alerts her to just how little space remains between Nayzak and herself. Nayzak’s skin grows warmer under the touch, and Morgan tries to listen closely to the steady thrum of Nayzak’s heart—and all she can hear is her own heart stumbling and tripping as though running for its life.</p><p>“Did… you get it?” she says, eyes narrowing in confusion.</p><p>Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Morgan drops her hand back to her side, shuffling away and letting the heat between them evaporate into nothing. “Yeah, I got it.”</p><p>Before Nayzak can open her mouth, the irritatingly chipper voice of the baker interrupts.</p><p>“Everything all right?”</p><p>“Pardon?” Nayzak replies, always so polite, pulling away from Morgan completely to lean forward against the table.</p><p>Morgan’s heart shivers in her chest—frozen solid, hanging in place like an overripe fruit on a tree. She crosses her arms over her chest, gaze pinned to the colorful place-mat, following the shapes as they go around and around in spirals in her head.</p><p>“With the food,” Haley clarifies. “Was everything all right with it?”</p><p>From the corner of her eye, Morgan catches the charming grin that spreads so effortlessly across Nayzak’s face—a truly infinite supply of energy and warmth. She helps Haley place everything on the small tray. “Oh, it was great! Thank you!”</p><p>Haley chuckles, returning the smile—but she’s a matchstick compared to the unfiltered sunlight radiating from Nayzak. “That’s good to hear!” She eyes Morgan cautiously. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”</p><p>Morgan’s no stranger to misery. People are miserable and being around them is uncomfortable at the best of times. She glances up at Haley—<em>case in point</em>. And Nayzak—grey eyes find her face again, drawn like they were made to look at her—she’s a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean.</p><p>And then Nayzak laughs—and misery has never sounded so much like music before. “Oh, Morgan and I aren’t—” She glances at Morgan, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. “I mean, we’re just friends.”</p><p>The boat capsizes, and Morgan’s lungs fill with the murky, disgusting water. Everything is far too loud—far too fast—far too much. Too many people chattering, laughing, dragging chairs, clinking plates. Too many people moving around, moving too fast, all over the place. Her tongue feels like sandpaper against the roof of her mouth—air far too cold when she breathes it in, too fragrant, too sour. Her hands tense up, paralyzed at her sides.</p><p>Doesn’t mean shit. It’s just way too <em>fucking</em> cold in this bakery.</p><p>Haley’s eyes widen as she picks the tray up off the table. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to assume—”</p><p>“No, you’re fine!” Nayzak reassures her, shining so brightly that looking at her is pure agony.</p><p>When Morgan manages to pull her voice out of her throat, she utters—<em>nearly chokes on</em>—the words, “I have to go.” She springs to her feet, eyes barely registering the alarm that falls across Nayzak’s face like a shadow.</p><p>The squeaky “Goodbye” that follows Morgan out of the bakery scarcely caresses her ear before evaporating in the summer heat.</p><p>The sun is like daggers on her skin. Shouldn’t have left the facility at all—should’ve let Ava walk her to work. Should never have offered in the first place. If she could hear anything beyond the sound of her heart thundering in her ears, it would be the sound of her skin sizzling under this heat.</p><p>She swipes at her pockets, missing the familiar weight of a box of cigarettes. Of course, she left her fucking cigarettes at the facility because Nayzak hates the smell of them.</p><p>She ducks into the shadow of an empty alley, shutting her eyes and allowing the clashing stimuli to drip down her. She breathes deeply, clenching and unclenching her fists.</p><p>Her phone buzzes against her leg. She debates picking it up but figures it could be Ava or someone else from her team, so she digs it out of her jean pocket.</p><p>Nayzak’s name stares back at her from the screen. In spite of herself, she feels the waves rush over her again—hears only silence and static.</p><p>
  <em>“Morgan. U okay? U were looking kinda pale…”</em>
</p><p>She frowns at the screen for a moment before typing in her response.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine. Ava’s going to pick you up from work.”</em>
</p><p>Not that it means shit to Morgan. It’s getting pretty cold here anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>